ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/The Dream Ben 10 Video Game w/ Sif
(THIS BLOG IS A WORK-IN-PROGRESS. GAMEPLAY AND MECHANICS NEED TO BE FINISHED, AS WELL AS SOME OTHER STUFF.) Hello everyone, i'm back with a new blog! Yay! Oh wait, nobody cares for my blogs until i link them. Sad for me, but it's still fun to make them anyway. As the title suggests, i'm gonna try and create the best Ben 10 game imaginable. And here to help me is none other than Alanomaly, the one person who cares for my blogs and vice versa. I know some of you like Vilgax Attacks, Cosmic Destruction, even the Omniverse games, but even the people who like them are a little disappointed. It's very limiting, it doesn't capture Ben 10 at all, even the storylines aren't that good. I mean some of you like them but even so they're not that amazing. Me and Alanomaly are gonna try and capture what a Ben 10 game is supposed to be, and let's hope we succeed. Developed by Beenox and Treyarch, published by Activision, here is the true Ben 10 game! Sponsored by NUKEMS WINS. The Story I will split this up into several pieces, since there needs to be a lot of side missions to compensate this amazingly large game. MAIN STORY - In my humble opinion, i do in fact believe that most of the Ben 10 villains introduced do not stand a chance with present Ben, if not all the villains. So what do you do when one villain is not enough? Negative 10. The roster would be the same as my blog, at least mostly. We're not starting off with them, oh no, we're gonna build up to them. This game is gonna be as long as it can be, and i'm dividing this up into 10 Chapters. Chapters 1-3 is gonna be the build up to the Negative 10, slowly introducing the members. Starting off with Psychobos, making our way up to the rest. There should be a story element with Young Ben that connects with the present storyline, like play as Young Ben and go do his missions, then you get to go to the present and do your thing. SEVERAL SIDE STORIES - There should be at least 50 Side Stories, if not 25-30. Side missions should be everywhere, comparing itself to the Batman Arkham games. You can have a side mission called Animo's Revenge, and it slowly unravels. Maybe a series of side missions with Gorvan and Psyphon working together (or against), maybe some mini-events with the gangs fighting each other, and you need to stop it. Or even one with the Forever Knights, like Chadwick returns. You can do several side missions and mini-events, even random events like the Arkham games. The Aliens I'll save Gameplay for last, but i feel this deserves its own section. I don't think EVERY single alien deserves to be in the game, let's cut the developers some slack. We only need the most IMPORTANT aliens, the ones we wanna play as. I honestly think we should start off with 10 aliens, making our way up, so i'm gonna list the first 10... for both Young Ben and Present Ben. YOUNG BEN - #Wildmutt #Four Arms #Cannonbolt #XLR8 #Wildvine #Diamondhead #Ripjaws #Stinkfly #Ditto #Heatblast After these first 10, he'll unlock a few more. Don't worry. There will be over 5 more originals unlocked, and i will specify on how they're unlocked. #Eye Guy - After finishing chapter 1, Eye Guy is unlocked. #Feedback - After finishing the first major boss (Dr. Viktor) of the second chapter, Feedback is unlocked. #Upchuck - After defeating the final major boss (Vilgax) of the third chapter, Upchuck (Perk) is unlocked. #Blitzwolfer - After completing the Yenaldooshi side mission and successfully scanning the Loboan/Yenaldooshi, Blitzwolfer is unlocked. #Snare-oh - After finding Dr. Viktor's hidden underground chamber and finding (and scanning) the frozen Thep Khufan, Snare-oh is unlocked. # Frankenstrike - After completing the Dr. Viktor side mission (Third Chapter), Frankenstrike is unlocked. #After completing the Thaddeus J. Collins mystery side mission, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr form) is unlocked. There we have it, the Young Ben aliens. But what about Present Ben? The first 10 is coming... now! #Rath #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Shocksquatch #Eatle #Gravattack #Spidermonkey #Big Chill #Echo Echo #Swampfire Like Present Ben, we will continue with the additionals in the same way. #Kickin Hawk - After defeating and scanning Liam in mission 3, Kickin' Hawk is unlocked. #Lodestar - After completing the stolen Galvan technology side mission, Lodestar is unlocked. #Jetray - After completing the stolen Galvan technology side mission, Jetray is unlocked. #Articguana - After completing the stolen Galvan technology side mission, Articguana is unlocked. #Humungousaur - After completing chapter 1, Humungousaur is unlocked. #Astrodactyl - After completing the wreckers from terradino side mission, Astrodactyl is unlocked. #ChamAlien - After completing the invisible thief side mission, ChamAlien is unlocked. #Goop - After completing the missing Polymorph crystal mission, Goop is unlocked. #Bloxx - After completing chapter 3, Bloxx is unlocked. #Crashhopper - After completing chapter 6, Crashhopper is unlocked. #All Original Aliens - After completing chapter 8/enter the cheat code "Primus"/buying the ultimate edition, all originals are unlocked. (Aliens who have to be unlocked via doing side missions/finding hidden aliens (frozen thep khufan) will not be unlocked. Same goes for present aliens.) A lot of aliens, i know, i know. I wanted to make the side missions feel useful and stuff, adding more to the overall game experience. And before you mock me and say "BUT YOU SAID USEFUL ALIENS ONLY, WE DONT NEED GOOP AND CRASHOOPER N' DESE 'LECTRIC ALIENS" well, don't mock me. I think these aliens fit for the overall game. Gameplay Mechanics Switching Between Aliens A major gameplay killer of Vilgax Attacks was having to be one alien one second then another the next, and you have to go BACK to Ben then to the alien. How about instead you can go from Echo Echo shattering a crystal STRAIGHT INTO Rath breaking down a wall? I think people would like this much better, and we all know from my rant in the Vilgax Attacks blog that I would be much happier with this. Alien Rosters Who even liked the idea of four aliens in one roster at a time that was a mechanic in CD, OV1, and OV2? Why was this even a thing in the first place, and why did it continue? How about instead you hold down a button (i.e. bumper on Xbox controller) and the ring pops up in the corner and you cycle through the aliens and then transform from one to another? Yet again something else that would be a better mechanic and no more of this "Alien Selection Menu." Open World In the present day, everywhere is accessible. Bellwood, Undertown, Los Soledad, etc, day and night cycle. However, in the past, some areas are not accessible, such as areas that were not focused on during OS and flashback OV, so Bellwood is accessible but Undertown and Los Soledad are not in the past. Custom Playlists You can have your own custom playlist of 10 aliens if you want to, even though you have access to all aliens any other time. Settings The settings include many things: * Skins * Weather * Name Shouting * B/W Coloration * Infared Coloration * Vulpimancer "Vision" Coloration * Voices * Trix Skin * Controls Upgrading Upgrading is an important part of the game, as it improves and adds abilities to aliens. There are several things you could upgrade, such as: Health, Combat, Combos, Defense, Agility, Strength, Speed, Controllability, Timing Out, and Long Range Attacks. To upgrade, simply go to the pause menu, go to upgrades, and it will give you a list of all the aliens. Select the one you want to upgrade, and there will be a list of everything mentioned above. There are two ways to upgrade. The most common way is to smash random objects to get green orbs, or simply defeat enemies. There will be a small meter that says "Upgrade Pts", and when it fills up, you have enough for an upgrade. The second way of upgrading is the hardest way. Hidden across the entire map is a small Helix. They are in very difficult to either enter or find spots, but upon obtaining one, you will get 5 upgrade points, which you can use to upgrade 5 of the mentioned above. If Young Ben's aliens are upgraded when playing as him, then it will also effect the upgrading in the present. There is also a cheat code for having all aliens upgraded. The cheat code will simply be "Malware". Meters There are several meters on the top right, with many different colors. The top meter is for Health, very self-explanatory. The second meter is for Timing Out. As Young Ben, you will have a minute, but as Present Ben, you will have 2 minutes. The third meter is for moves. If the meter is half full, it means that the signature move is ready. If the meter is full, that means that the special move is ready. To fill up these meters, just defeat the enemies. Gameplay This section is where i discuss the Gameplay controls and everything else for the aliens. I'll be going in-depth, so yeah. And it'll be in order too. Also, this will be Xbox 360 controls. Final note, i will not be doing DLC characters. YOUNG BEN - Wildmutt A (Tap) - Jumping. A (Hold) - Ground Slam. X (Tap) - Punch. X (Tap 2x) - Punching (2x). X (Tap 3x) - Punching (2x), Flip Kick. X (Tap 4x) - Punching (2x), Flip Kick, Crushing Bite. X (Hold) - Signature Move: Ramming. B (Tap) - Interaction. B (Tap x2) - Wall Climbing. B (Hold) - Quill Projectiles. Y (Tap) - Counter/Block/Roll. Y (Hold) - Biting and Throwing. (Credits: Ethan) LB - Vulpimancer Vision. (NOTE: It works similarly to the detective vision from the Rocksteady Batman: Arkham trilogy.) RB - Special Move: Mutt Mayhem. (Allows you to sense anything nearby and immediately ambush any target with quick velocity. Credits: Mig) Benefits: Speed, Agility, & Hightened Senses. Disbenefits: Combat, Stealth, Strength, Defense. Four Arms A (Tap) - Jumping A (Tap x2) - High Jump. A (Hold) - Four Armed Ground Slam. X (Tap) - Punch X (Tap x2) - Punch, Two Armed Punch. X (Tap x3) - Punch, Two Armed Punch, Four Armed Punch. X (Tap x4) - Punch, Two Armed Punch, Four Armed Punch, Double Kick. X (Tap x5) - Punch, Two Armed Punch, Four Armed Punch, Double Kick, One Arm Spin. X (Hold) - Signature Move: Rock Throw. (Kicking a rock into the air, grabbing it, and throwing it at a nearby enemy.) B (Tap) - Interact. B (Tap x2) - Climbing. B (Hold) - Sonic Clap. Y (Tap) - Counter/Block/Dodge. Y (Hold) - Grabbing and Throwing. (This ability can be used with four enemies at once.) LB - Spin Attack. (Spinning with your four arms out, punching enemies away.) RB - Special Move: Quadruple Quarrel. (Allows him to grab up to four enemies at a time, slamming them into each other into a ball, and kicking them into the air) Benefits: Combat, Strength. Disbenefits: Stealth, Defense. Cannonbolt A (Tap) - Small Jump. A (Hold) - Jump Dash. X (Tap) - Punch. X (Tap x2) - Punch, Punching (x2). X (Tap x3) - Punch, Punching (x2), Ball Slam. X (Hold) - Signature Move: Spinning Vortex. B (Tap) - Interact. B (Hold) - Ball Transformation. Y (Tap) - Counter/Block/Ball Block. Y (Hold) - Rolling Over Enemies. LB - Bouncing Around Walls. RB - Special Move: Rollin' On By. (Allows him to grab enemies, take them into his sphere formation, and beat them inside.) Benefits: Speed, Defense. Disbenefits: Combat, Stealth, Agility, Strength. XLR8 A (Tap) - Jump. A (Hold) - Fast Jump Kicking. X (Tap) - Scratch. X (Tap x2) - Scratch, Scratching (x2). X (Tap x3) - Scratch, Scratching (x2), Tail Whip. X (Tap x4) - Scratch, Scratching (x2), Tail Whip, Fast Kicking. X (Tap x5) - Scratch, Scratching (x2), Tail Whip, Fast Kicking, Saw Hands, X (Tap x6) - Scratch, Scratching (x2), Tail Whip, Fast Kicking, Saw Hands, Tail Throw. X (Hold) - Signature Move: Speed Tornado. B (Tap) - Interact. B (Hold) - Speed. (Hold B+Move) Y (Tap) - Counter/Block/Run Away. Y (Hold) - Speed Combat. (Quick Time Events.) LB - Visor Vision. (Greatly helps with Speed Combat and running fast.) RB - Signature Move: F.T.L. (Knocks out every single enemy at high speeds.) Benefits: Combat, Speed, Defense. Disbenefits: Stealth, Controllability, Agility. Wildvine A (Tap) - Jump. A (Tap x2) - Arm-Stretch Swinging. (Like Spider-Man.) A (Hold) - Bomb Jump. X (Tap) - Punch. X (Tap x2) - Punch, Punching (x2). X (Tap x3) - Punch, Punching (x2), Spinning Back Hand. X (Tap x4) - Punch, Punching (x2), Spinning Back Hand, Multi-Bomb. X (Tap x5) - Punch, Punching (x2), Spinning Back Hand, Multi-Bomb, Wild Vines. (Throwing seeds that grow vines, and attack the enemies for a short period of time.) X (Hold) - Signature Move: Stretching Spin Throw. B (Tap) - Interact. B (Tap x2) - Climbing. B (Tap x3) - Plant Bombs. B (Hold) - Plant Merging. Y (Tap) - Counter/Block/Dodge. Y (Hold) - Natural Selection. (Throwing seeds that will grow vines, and they will assist you.) LB - Florauna Vision (Used for stealth, the ability to look through the eyes of different plants.) RB - Special Move: Underbrush. (This special gives you the ability to merge with any plant life (if not any around, he will make his own plants) and aids you against the enemies.) Benefits: Stealth, Combat. Disbenefits: Agility, Strength, Speed, Defense. Diamondhead A (Tap) - Jump. A (Tap x2) - Diamond Towers. A (Hold) - Explosive Diamond Slam X (Tap) - Punch. X (Tap x2) - Punch, Mace Hit. X (Tap x3) - Punch, Mace Hit, Diamond Shot. X (Tap x4) - Punch, Mace Hit, Diamond Shot, Knee Kick. X (Tap x5) - Punch, Mace Hit, Diamond Shot, Knee Kick, Blade Slice. X (Hold) - Signature Move: Big Daddy Diamond. (Creating a very large diamond shard, and slamming it on to the enemies.) B (Tap) - Interact. B (Tap x2) - Climb. B (Hold) - Diamond Constructs. (This ability allows you to create numerous things of your choice, such as a diamond shield or tower.) Y (Tap) - Counter/Block/Diamond Shield. Y (Hold) - Spike Strip. LB - Diamond Weapons. (Allows you to choose from a mace, blade, shield, or even just shooting diamonds.) RB - Special Move: Shard Mine. (This special makes Diamondhead spin around in a circle shooting diamond shards, until his finisher, jumping up and hitting the ground, creating shards under all the enemies.) Benefits: Combat, Strength, Long Range Attacks, Defense. Disbenefits: Speed, Agility. Misc EXPANSION PACKS - Yes, this is happening. We are getting DLC, and not just any normal DLC, we're getting THE DLC, several of them. And guess what? They are absolutely FREE! Kind of. Packs are free, story DLC's aren't, but still something free! We're not Call of Duty, we're... nobodies actually. But we give you free Packs! There will be a TON of DLCs and Packs for you, that will complete your gaming experience and to include every single alien. All you need is Xbox Live/PSN to get these. The list will be very similar to the additional aliens list i made, so here it is: #Future Aliens Pack - Ohhh yes! You get: Buzzshock, Spitter, Atomix, and Toepick! And for free, remember that. #Andromedas Pack - I really wanted to include the Andromedas, but the alien list would be way too packed, so we turned it into pack. Water Hazard, NRG, Armodrillo, Terraspin, and AmpFibian! #Trouble in Anur Transyl DLC - This is a story DLC, it acts like a side mission, but it's way longer than an average side mission. It takes place on Anur Transyl, and its kinda a sequel to Galactic Monsters, with Lord Transyl breaking free and wanting revenge (Zs'Skayr possesses him too!). Whampire is unlocked too. Only 4.99! #Revenge of the Swarm DLC - Another story DLC, it acts as a sequel to the Elena arc from UA. She returns, but requires help when a virus infects the nanochips and start attacking everything. You unlock Nanomech as well, and it's only 4.99! #Technological Aliens Pack - You might be a little upset that Jury Rigg, Upgrade, and Grey Matter were all left out from the official list. Not to worry, because you can get 'em free here! Jury Rigg, Upgrade, and Grey Matter! #Outbreak Aliens Pack - This one deserves it despite me despising these aliens, here it is: Walkatrout, Mole-stache, Pesky Dust, and The Worst! Lucky for you, it's free. Although to be honest, who would pay for 'em am I right? #Ultimates Pack - You can get this if you buy the Ultimate Edition of the game without downloading the pack itself. Play as Albedo and the Ultimates in the free world, play certain missions as Albedo, and you get the ultimates to boot! Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Rath, and Ultimate Echo Echo are all playable. And it's free too. #Fusions Pack - Yeah. Go nuts. Play as Ben 10k (You get to play as the future aliens too if you get that pack) and his fusions. Big Chuck, Fourmungousaur, Crashocker, Humungoopsaur, Uprigg, Stink Arms, Heat Jaws, and Diamond Matter are all playable, and like Albedo, you can access certain missions as Ben 10k. #Powerful Aliens Pack - Way Big, Atomix, and Alien X. 'Nuff said. Well actually, more to be said. If you buy the Fusions Pack, you also get Atomic X. Mini-games will be added for Way Big and Alien X, such as To'kustar battles or Celestialsapien battles. Atomic X and Atomix are excluded from that, since they aren't that difficult to put in the original game. Don't argue about Atomic X, he will be nerfed. #Predators Pack - Play as Zed and her predators, 'nuff said. Crabdozer, Vicetopus, Hypnotick, Terroranchula, Buglizard, Mucilator, Tyrannopede, and Omnivoracious. #End of Time DLC - Eon and Maltruant team up to unleash a horde of Time Beasts across the multiverse to wipe out Ben Tennyson. Play as Eon (yes) and Clockwork. # Pack 23 - This pack allows you to play as Ben 23 and his versions of the aliens. This includes the aliens Ben 23 has only mentioned like Copy Copy and Charcoal Man. # Alternate Bens Pack - This pack allows you to unlock the skins of the other Alternate Bens that haven't been included in other packs, allowing for their aliens to also be changed. This includes aliens that have yet to be shown by these Bens. Online This will be added once everything else has been completed. (THIS BLOG IS A WORK-IN-PROGRESS. GAMEPLAY AND MECHANICS NEED TO BE FINISHED, AS WELL AS SOME OTHER STUFF.) Category:Blog posts Category:Video Games